


Disney vs Zombies

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [21]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale and Trent are watching a horror film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney vs Zombies

“Holy shit, I can’t watch this,” Trent said and turned his face away from the television screen. “Why did I agree with this?” he mumbled, taking another peek at the TV, but quickly averted his gaze again as the person on the screen was still being eaten by a zombie. “It’s gross.”

Dale laughed, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. “It is!” he agreed with a large smile. “That’s why it’s so cool.” He popped piece of popcorn in his mouth while watching a zombie gnaw on a man’s arm. He _loved_ this movie.

“I cannot believe you can eat while watching that.” Trent shook his head. “Is the gory stuff gone now?” he asked, not taking the risk of looking at the TV again. Blood and guts were not his thing.

“It is,” Dale answered, giving Trent’s hand a squeeze. “If you really hate this, we can watch something else,” he added, now looking at his boyfriend. “I’ve seen this one before.” Spending this much time with Trent was _fantastic_ and he was learning so many things about the other man that he hadn’t known before; such as him being squeamish.

“No, it’s fine, you’re enjoying it.” Trent snuggled closer to Dale and faced the television again. “But tomorrow we’re totally watching Frozen. No blood, no intestines and no dismembering or beheading.”

“Fair enough.” Dale was not a big fan of Disney, but if Trent was willing to put up with his favourite horror films, then he would watch Frozen with him. “And then maybe we can find something we both like? No horror and no Disney.”

“What’s wrong with Disney?” Trent asked, squinting his eyes. “No Disney hating when I’m around.” He took a pillow and hit Dale in the face with it.

Dale smiled and swatted at Trent and the pillow. “It’s too…” he tried to find the right words in order not to insult Trent’s taste in movies. “Nice.”

“As opposed to what?” Trent asked. “Rotting corpses that eat humans?” he went on and pointed at the television. “You want Boulty, you have to take the Disney with me.”

Dale threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Well if you want me, you have to take the horror movies with me,” he reasoned, patting Trent’s knee. “Don’t worry. I love you, your affection for Disney films included.” He pulled Trent onto his lap and kissed him on the lips.

Trent kissed Dale back, passionately for a little while. “Okay, now you’re going to have to make a choice, though,” he said as he pulled away from Dale’s embrace. “You can have me right here, right now, but you’ll have to turn that film off, because I can hear the zombie moaning and that’s not sexy.”

Dale pretended he had to actually think things through.

“Really?” Trent asked and slid off Dale’s lap. “You’d pick watching a guy getting his intestines ripped out over having sex with me?”

Dale laughed and moved so he was straddling Trent’s lap. “Never.” He blindly reached out for the remote of the television and quickly turned it off. “Now what were you saying about having you right here?” he asked while sneaking his hand underneath Trent’s shirt.

“I’m all yours.” Trent put both his arms around Dale’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
